Pressure sensors are known. Typically, a membrane is suspended over a cavity and becomes deflected in response to pressure.
However, gas molecules outgassing from the pressure sensor itself, or gas molecules entering from outside may affect defined conditions e.g. in the cavity and impact the measurement.